peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 January 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-01-19 ;Comments *Looks like programme started around 11:27, due to some late running concerts, much like on 20 January 1991 as John predicts before the last track tonight (therefore supporting the hypothesis!) Sessions *35 Summers #1, recorded 20th December 1990. *Nirvana #2, recorded 21st October 1990, repeat, first broadcast 03 November 1990. Tracklisting *Jesus Lizard: Then Comes Dudley (album - Goat) Touch And Go *Fluke: Glorious (album - The Techno Rose Of Blighty) Creation &''' *Yami Bolo: Struggle In Babylon (7") Rockers International *'''File 1 begins *Phil Barclay: Short Fat Ben (v/a album - Fat! Fat! Fat! 18 Blubberin' Boppers) BLUBBA 48.48.48 *35 Summers: Come Together (session) *King Sun: Be Black (12") Profile PRO-7318 &''' *Boss Hogg: Red Bull (album - Cold-Hands) Amphetamine Reptile ARR 89192-1 *Yondo Syster: Ma Doudou (album - Yondo Syster & Soukous Stars) Sacem KBK 900 *''12:00 news'' *Shaggs: I'm So Happy When You're Near (album - The Shaggs) Rounder Rounder CD 11547 '''& *Apollo XI: Peace (In The Middle East) (Sea Of Tranquility Mix) (12") WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings APOLLO 11 &''' *Dinosaur Jr.: The Wagon (EP) Blanco Y Negro NEG 48T *Dawson: General Specific (album - Barf Market: You're Ontae Plums) Gruff Wit GRUFF 003 *Sahib El Arry / Asha Mwalim : Staki La Wama (album - Taarab 3: The Music Of Zanzibar) Globe Style *35 Summers: Good Morning And Goodbye (session) *Predator: Outer Limits (12") Industrial Music LABOR 3 *''tape flip during above track'' *''12:30 news'' *Gang Starr: Beyond Comprehension (album - Step In The Arena) Cooltempo CTLP 21 *Whipping Boy: Daze (12" EP - I Think I MIss You) Cheree CHEREE 11T # *Blind Willie McTell: Broke Down Engine Blues (album - Atlanta Twelve String) Atlantic SD 7224 *Gibson Bros.: Broke Down Engine (7" - The Emulsified) Siltbreeze S. B. 003 *Drive: Greasegun (12") First Strike FST 013 # *WBI Red Ninja: Bad Horsemen (12" - War Bytes E.P.) Zoom ZOOM 005 '''& *Captain Beefheart and Magic Band: Grow Fins (twin album - The Spotlight Kid / Clear Spot) Reprise 7599-26249-2 *Wadada & Natty Pablo: Front Room (7") Black Lion *''01:00 news'' *Nirvana: Son Of A Gun (session) *Nirvana: Molly's Lips (session) *Nirvana: D7 (session) *Nirvana: Turnaround (session) *Son Of Bazerk Featuring No Self Control And The Band: Change The Style (12") MCA / SOUL MCA12-53989 &''' *Melvins: With Yo' Heart, No Yo' Hands (7") Sympathy For the Record Industry SFTRI 8 *''tape flip near start of above track'' *Fatima Mansions: Hive (12") Kitchenware SKX 50 *Sub Sub: Ecto-Jam-Sub (12" promo) JAJ 001 '''& *Sonny Hall: Big Fat Baby (v/a album - Fat! Fat! Fat! 18 Blubberin' Boppers) BLUBBA 48.48.48 *''01:30 news'' *Royal Trux: Jet Pet (album - Twin Infinitives) Drag City DC003 *Radical Dance Faction: Landing Party (12") Earth Zone EZ-002 # *Cocoa Tea & Nardo Ranks: Me Nu Like Rickers Island (7") Mr. Doo *My Bloody Valentine: Honeypower (12" - Tremolo E.P.) Creation CRE 085T # *Nightmare: Dark Side (album - Give Notice Of Nightmare) Selfish BEL-12041 *35 Summers: Discotheque (session) *Subject: 13: Eternity (Spiritual Dub Mix) (12") Vinyl Solution STORM 23 *'End of show' *Tracks marked # also on Mainly Peel January 1991 File ;Name *1) 1991-01-19 Peel Show R138 R139.mp3 *2) 020A-B7804XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *3) 1991-01-xx Peel Show LE092 ;Length *1) 2:17:21 *2) 2:32:50 *3) 1:33:21 (from 1:03:40) (to 1:09:25 unique) ;Other *1) File created from R138 and R139 of Rich 200 digitised by Weatherman22 *2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from LE092 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7804/1) * 3) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Rich 200 Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:British Library